


The C.U.B. Program

by BurnsLikeIce



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha!Lor'themar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Halduron, F/M, Forced Breeding, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Not Safe For Sarabi, Omega!Rommath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce
Summary: Quel’thalas still bears the scars of the Scourge invasion that nearly destroyed the elven kingdom. The Sin’dorei population remains dangerously depleted, prompting concerned politicians to propose a program to increase the birthrate. Will their efforts to secure the future of the Sin’dorei succeed, or end in disaster?





	The C.U.B. Program

**Author's Note:**

> My Writing Muse woke up and decided it wanted to be Creative. Does it help me finish my in-progress tales? Nope! No, the damn thing inspires me to write THIS bit of randomness. Most uncooperative, that Muse.
> 
> Note: In my ABO world, Male Omegas and Female Alphas are hermaphrodites, but only one set of sex organs is actually fertile. Male Omegas have a vagina, and Female Alphas have a penis (albeit “sheathed” inside them like a lizard, only emerging when aroused). Also, all Sin’dorei babies are referred to as “cubs” regardless of whether the parents are Alpha, Omega, or Beta.

“…so you see, my Lord,” the elderly Magister droned, “my research proves that the current efforts to encourage couples to reproduce are woefully ineffective. We need to implement the forced breeding initiative outlined by Magistrix Brightleaf if we hope to recoup our lost numbers quickly.”

The audience chamber was silent as Magister Silverbough finally finished speaking. Whether that was due to the audacity of his proposal or the fact half those in attendance had fallen asleep during the lengthy monologue, I wasn’t sure. Halduron cleared his throat, but did not speak. He appeared intrigued by the idea of a breeding program. My Ranger General had something of a reputation and I’d not be surprised if he already had a few illegitimate cubs running around. I looked to my left, attempting to determine Rommath’s reaction. The Grand Magister wore his usual mask which made reading his facial expression difficult. But even with the lower half of his face obscured, his opinion of the proposal was obvious. The intensity of Rommath’s glare was such that I half expected Magister Silverbough to burst into flames.

“I will take your proposal under advisement,” I said with what I hoped was a properly somber tone. “You are dismissed, Magister Silverbough.” The old elf bowed respectfully, turned, and marched stiffly from the room. The other members of his party reluctantly followed him out, save one. Magistrix Brightleaf approached cautiously, tilting her head in a silent request. I nodded permission, and she pulled several rolls of parchment from her bag and offered them to me.

“These outline the details of my proposal for the breeding program, my Lord. I have noted likely problems and possible solutions that would make implementation easier for our people.” The Magistrix looked to Rommath, obviously aware of his opinion on the matter. “Grand Magister, I realize the potential for abuse such a breeding program poses. My only motivation is to see Quel’thalas thrive once more.” Brightleaf looked as if she would say more, but instead bowed low and departed the audience chamber. I motioned for my advisors to adjourn to our private meeting room. As the door closed securely behind us, Halduron snorted in amusement. “That Magistrix,” he said with unconcealed bemusement, “managed to do more to promote her idea with a few words than that old stick-in-the-mud Silverbough did with two hours of continuous droning.” I agreed with Halduron; Brightleaf sincerely believed that her proposal was worthy of becoming an official program. Her enthusiasm was commendable even if her idea was extremely controversial.

I spread the parchment rolls flat across the large central table, poured myself a glass of wine, and began to read. Halduron and Rommath wasted no time in joining me, each taking a different document. Several hours and two bottles of wine later we’d read every word and were well into our “discussion” of the proposal.

“It’s absurd! A violation of personal autonomy and I will NOT stand for it,” Rommath nearly shouted. Across the table, Halduron was looking extremely unimpressed. “I think the idea has merit. Magistrix Brightleaf obviously put a lot of thought into the details to ensure that every participant is treated with respect.” I silently agreed with Halduron, but I could also see Rommath’s point. A mandatory breeding program for the Sin’dorei would remove the peoples’ ability to choose whether they had cubs, or who they had them with. Couples would be paired based on multiple factors, such as genetic compatibility, intellect, and profession, etcetera. They would not be forced to associate with one another outside their mating session, but there were many who would baulk at the idea of bedding a stranger. I wasn’t fond of that aspect, myself.

“The painful truth is that the Sin’dorei are an endangered species,” I stated calmly. “Our people were nearly wiped out by the Scourge. While we’ve made some small progress in repopulating Quel’thalas, we’ve also suffered further losses in the various conflicts with our enemies. More needs to be done to increase the birthrate. As distasteful as a mandatory breeding program is, Magistrix Brightleaf’s proposal is sound.” Halduron smirked triumphantly at Rommath, who was gaping at me as if I’d suggested we turn the Sunwell into a public swimming pool. I continued before he could recover his tongue.  
“Magistrix Brightleaf is an Omega. She is well aware of the potential for high-ranking Alphas to turn this breeding program into their own personal harem. Her proposal needs refinement to ensure anonymity for participants, and strict adherence to the rules of operation.” I met Rommath’s glare with an even gaze. “We must implement this program, Rommath. We do what we must for our peoples’ continued survival and overall well-being. Personal objections should be set aside in the face of our responsibilities.”  
I felt a twinge of guilt as I uttered the last sentence. I knew full well that Rommath had sacrificed everything for the sake of the Sin’dorei. He had never wavered in the performance of his duties despite having suffered great personal loss. In fact, I doubted the Grand Magister had anything of a personal life these days. Aside from his cats, he had no close personal relationships aside from myself, Lady Liadrin, and (debatably) Halduron. Even then, our friendship revolved around work and duty. We seldom spoke about truly personal topics. I didn’t even know the names of Rommath’s beloved cats.

The Grand Magister looked as if he was about to attack for a moment before sagging in defeat. He slumped back into his chair with a huff of frustration. “As you wish, my Lord.” My ear twitched at Rommath’s formal address. He only used my title in private when he was Very Disappointed with me. We sat in strained silence for a moment. Rommath reached across the table and took hold of a blank roll of parchment and a quill. “Since you are determined to pursue this insanity, I shall endeavor to see that all cub-bearing citizens’ rights are protected.” I allowed myself a small smile as the dark-haired elf began to write. I had no doubt the resulting breeding program would benefit greatly from his input.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

It took nearly a month to finalize the details of the Compulsory Unmated Breeder Program, or C.U.B. Program. Although Rommath continued to oppose the idea, he worked tirelessly to make sure no one could abuse the program for their own personal agenda. All unmated Sin’dorei of cub-bearing age would be required to register with the C.U.B. Program. Exemptions included those who were incapable of producing offspring, those who already had living offspring, those with congenital health problems, and those who were already mated pairs capable of producing offspring. Couples who did not have the ability to produce cubs would be required to register; something Rommath had strongly objected to. (I suspected he himself had no interest in the ladies, and had wanted to use that preference as a way to exempt himself from the program.)

All C.U.B. Program workers, from the Head Administrator to the lowliest maid, would be required to take magically-binding oaths of secrecy. It had been pointed out by Halduron that some citizens were pretending to be something other than their biology dictated, and it would be cruel to “out” them via the program. Apparently my Ranger General had had a few lovers who were presenting themselves as Betas, but were actually Alphas or Omegas. (I could appreciate the reasons for Omegas hiding their true nature, what with the still-prevalent view that they should be submissive cub-producing bed-warmers. But an Alpha pretending to be a Beta was something I failed to understand.)

All participants would be monitored during their coupling to ensure both safety and success. Alphas especially would be closely watched so as to prevent them Claiming their Omega partners. It was considered necessary to avoid any pair Bonding while under the influence of the potions required to guarantee conception. There was an issue of consent to keep in mind. Participants agreed only to produce cubs; not to form a lifelong bond. Such spontaneous Bondings tended to end badly for the Omega especially.

The aspect that had taken the longest to finalize details of was what would happen to the cubs once they were born. It had been decided that parents would not be required to care for cubs. Instead, the newborns would be placed with adoptive families, if possible, or within government-run homes. The existing orphanage system was woefully inadequate and would undergo significant improvements and expansion. Hopefully the new system would be in place before the cubs started to be born. I was hopeful that most of the breeding couples would decide to remain involved in their offspring’s upbringing, even if they decided not to be full-time parents.

Announcing the C.U.B. Program to Silvermoon had been an experience I hoped to never repeat. The reaction was mixed, as expected. What I’d not anticipated was the rotten fruit. The guards had quickly put a stop to that outburst, but my hair still smelled of overripe moonberries. (Halduron had teased me about getting old and slow until Rommath pointed out that the flying fruit had been flung from my blind side.) It had taken several weeks of public forums to get most of the citizens to accept the breeding program. Coincidentally, those two weeks also saw an unprecedented rise in weddings and Bonded pair registrations.

The C.U.B. Program was ready to begin registering unmated individuals far sooner than I’d expected. As an example to my people, I was the first through their door, followed by an ecstatic Halduron and a reluctant Rommath. We were sent to separate private rooms for our interviews. I sat in a comfortable chair and answered all questions on the lengthy registration survey as honestly as I could. Some of the questions were extremely personal, such as what my favorite sex position was, and how likely it was that I had sired offspring with a past lover. My ears turned red as I internally pondered whether the information was actually necessary, or if perhaps someone had decided to have some fun with the questions.

A Healer came in to do the physical exam as I finished the survey. She was an older lady with a maternal manner, which made stripping off in front of her even more awkward. The exam was VERY thorough, and I found myself thinking that under different circumstances I’d expect to have been bought dinner first. The Healer proclaimed me physically sound, with my “equipment” in full working order. She assured me that I’d have no trouble siring beautiful, healthy cubs. My ears were still red with embarrassment as I left the tiny exam room. Halduron was already done with his evaluation and was flirting shamelessly with the receptionist. I shook my head in exasperation. I loved my friend dearly, but he’d truly earned his rakish reputation.  
We intended to leave together, just as we’d arrived, but Rommath had yet to emerge from his room. He was likely being difficult. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he’d seen the more intimate questions and had a fit. The elf refused to share personal details with those he called friend; he certainly wasn’t going to freely reveal his most intimate secrets with a perfect stranger, regardless of the Healers’ oath of secrecy. I leaned against a wall to wait. Surely Rommath, reluctant as he was, wouldn’t take much longer than myself to finish the registration process? He was a Beta, after all. He should have finished about the same time as Halduron since Betas didn’t require as…intensive…an examination.

I watched as other unmated Sin’dorei filed past for their registration interviews. Some were nervous, some were excited, and some were nearly as reluctant as Rommath had been. Halduron came and stood beside me at some point, having been forced to stop flirting so the receptionist could do his job. An hour passed. I was beginning to wonder if Rommath had teleported himself back to the Spire when the exam room door opened. It was fortunate that the waiting room was empty of others save myself, Halduron, and the receptionist. Rommath looked terrible. He was obviously distressed, although he tried to hide it. Only my familiarity with him allowed me to see the subtle signs that he was not himself. The Healer, a scarlet-haired male with a kindly face, patted Rommath’s shoulder reassuringly. I was alarmed that Rommath allowed this touch without protest. Not even a token glare. By the Sunwell, what had happened in that room?! “Rommath,” I said softly, the question clear in my tone. The Grand Magister seemed to shake off his moment of “weakness” and was instantly back in his stern public persona. I shared a concerned look with Halduron as we exited the C.U.B. facility. Whatever had happened in that room, I knew I wouldn’t get any answers from Rommath.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

Months passed, and the C.U.B. Program was fully implemented. The first pregnancies had been confirmed, and all but one of the mothers planned to raise the cubs themselves. Half the fathers wanted to be involved in their offspring’s’ lives as well. Overall, I was pleased with how the program was progressing. Halduron had been called upon twice already to fulfill his obligation of increasing the population. After a few glasses of wine he’d admitted to wanting a large family and being willing to stay involved in raising the cubs. Apparently willingness to be a parent was considered a desirable trait. I had made no secret of my own lack paternal aspirations. I knew I’d be called upon eventually, but hoped it wouldn’t happen any time soon. Rommath shared my desire to avoid contributing to the C.U.B. Program, although for vastly different reasons, I suspected.

At the one year anniversary of the C.U.B. Program’s implementation, I was pleased to announce that the program was a success. Silvermoon’s birthrate was up significantly, and three-quarters of the parents had decided to stay involved in raising their cubs. There was also the unanticipated development of couples who had trouble conceiving seeking the program’s aid, further adding to the population. The future of the Sin’dorei was looking bright. Best of all, the absolute secrecy required for the successful functioning of the program remained intact. There were still those opposed to the entire idea, but they were a small minority. Most of the populace had decided that being encouraged by their government to fuck like lynxes was the greatest policy ever made. I chuckled as I remembered how Rommath had nearly choked when a rather intoxicated Halduron had shared that bit of gossip from the taverns. I wasn’t sure if Rommath was simply caught off-guard by Halduron’s statement, or if he was offended by the idea of copulation. The dark-haired elf scowled at every mention of the C.U.B. Program. He had never fully accepted the idea, despite having had a hand in setting it up, and having to publicly support it.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

I entered our private meeting room one morning only to stop suddenly at the sight before me. Rommath was standing at the table staring in horror at a large red envelope. I recognized the wax seal immediately. “What’s going on,” a deep voice asked from the doorway. Halduron entered, took one look at Rommath, and burst into uproarious laughter. “I see you’ve been summoned,” he teased. “Don’t look so alarmed. I assure you the experience is very pleasant.” Rommath’s glare would have sent a lesser elf fleeing for their life, but Halduron just grinned mischievously. Snatching up the letter, Rommath stormed out of the room without a word. Halduron turned to me, eyebrows raised. “I knew he wasn’t a fan of the program, but his reaction is a bit extreme, isn’t it? Surely he can’t be that upset that he has to have sex with an attractive lady?” I shrugged in response, though I suspected Rommath’s issue lay more with the “lady” part than with the “sex” aspect.

A knock at the door several moments later announced the arrival of a courier. The nervous young lad fumbled with his messenger bag for a moment before removing a disturbingly familiar red envelope and presenting it to me. Halduron burst into peals of laughter as I dismissed the courier. I sat down heavily on my chair and contemplated destroying the missive and pretending I’d never gotten it. No, Halduron would never let me get away with that. I sighed in resignation as I reached for a letter opener, suddenly sympathizing with Rommath’s reaction to his own letter.  
The content was straight-forward enough. I was expected that evening, and would need to be prepared to spend the next twelve hours at the facility. They had perfected a method of detecting whether a coupling was successful or not after only a few hours. If the first coupling failed, I’d be expected to keep trying until we succeeded. I sincerely hoped the fertility potions worked the first time. I disliked the idea of having sex with a stranger. Doing so more than once was abhorrent to me. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

“It’s really not that bad, Lor,” Halduron reassured me. “I was nervous the first time, but they really do go out of their way to make it pleasant for everyone. You’ve nothing to worry about.” Halduron smirked. “Well, aside from remembering where to stick it. It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?” I was not amused by my friend’s teasing. I knew perfectly well how to perform in bed. The fact that mine had been conspicuously empty in recent years was entirely irrelevant. I raised my head to glare at Halduron. “You should save your reassuring words for Rommath,” I ordered, not in the mood for further teasing. The Ranger General took the hint and made a hasty exit, leaving me to contemplate the red envelope’s contents in solitude.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

Despite appearing outwardly calm, I was more nervous than when I’d bedded my first lover. The Healers of the C.U.B. Program were extremely professional, but friendly. They’d provided a red silk robe and instructed me to strip and bathe as soon as I’d set toe in the facility. I’d only just secured the robe about myself when a Healer entered holding a tray of various potions. He checked my vitals, then carefully measured out each dose and told me what it did as I drank. The first was to promote sperm production. The second was a mild intoxicant to help with nervousness. The third was a stamina booster. The fourth was Alpha-specific and designed to prevent my becoming too aggressive, as rutting Alphas sometimes injured their partners unintentionally. The last was a powerful aphrodisiac, which almost immediately sent my blood racing to my cock. The Healer was pleased with my body’s quick response to the potions. He led me from the bathing room towards the Breeding Chamber, as they called it, explaining that my assigned Omega had already been prepared and was eagerly awaiting me. I was still nervous, despite the potions.

As we approached the Breeding Chamber, I overheard a pair of Healers talking further down a side hall. “…not calming down. I gave a double dose. I dare not administer more.” “It’ll be alright once the Alpha gets there,” replied the other Healer. “I don’t know,” the first continued, her voice full of doubt. “I’ve never seen an Omega in such distress. If it were up to me, I’d cancel the whole Mating and send the poor dear home.” “You’re being ridiculous,” the second Healer scolded. “We’ve had difficult patients before. Everything will…”

“Here we are,” proclaimed my assigned Healer, drawing my attention to the fact we’d stopped before a heavy oaken door. “Through this door is the Omega who’s been selected to bear your cub. I don’t know who it is; privacy, you know. I’m certain you’ll have a wonderful time doing your part to ensure the propagation of the Sin’dorei.” He opened the door, shoved me inside, and quickly closed it behind me. I removed the silk robe and took a moment to take in my surroundings. The Breeding Chamber was a large bedroom decorated like a high-class whorehouse. The décor was all plush velvets and delicate silks in red and gold. The massive four-poster bed in the center of the room was a beautiful piece of art with its intricately carved details and swirling designs in gold leaf. The lighting was low; just bright enough to allow one to see. Overall, the room wasn’t as bad as I’d expected.

I swallowed nervously as I turned my attention to the figure lying face-down on the bed. The first thing I noticed was the very masculine shape of that body. Lust surged as I realized what rare creature I’d been paired with. A male Omega! They were the least common of all the sexes, and highly sought after. In my youth I’d secretly dreamed of finding a male Omega to Claim as my own. A tiny voice in the back of my mind speculated that I’d been granted this specific partner due to my high rank. I pushed that voice aside as I raked my gaze across the prone figure. He was slim, but muscular. Long black hair flowed down his back; a stark contrast to his pale skin. His head was resting on his arms, but still I noticed the familiar red runic tattoos of a Magister. I blinked, my mind clearing slightly from the lust haze. It couldn’t be…

I cautiously crawled onto the bed. The Omega tensed noticeably as the mattress dipped under my weight. His breathing increased in a way that spoke of barely-controlled panic. Whatever potions they’d given him were obviously not working as intended. He whimpered as I placed a hand upon his shoulder. I gently rolled him over. “Rommath,” I whispered in amazement. The dark-haired elf looked as if he was about to bolt. Fear and shame and despair were clearly displayed on his handsome face. I’d never seen Rommath so vulnerable. He whimpered as tears trickled down his cheeks. His distress was painful to witness and I wanted nothing more than to comfort my friend. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him snug against my chest in what I hoped was a comforting embrace. He was shivering. “Shush, Rom,” I said quietly. “I’m here. I won’t hurt you. There’s nothing to fear from me. You’re safe.” I continued to softly reassure Rommath for what seemed like hours. Ever so gradually he stopped shivering. I rested my chin atop his head as he cautiously nuzzled his face against my neck.  
I could have happily fallen asleep with Rommath cuddled against me in that bed. But we weren’t there to sleep. I silently cursed the entire C.U.B. Program for existing and putting me into the position of having to choose between the emotional well-being of my friend, and my duty to sire a cub for the sake of my people. Rommath was calm now, but surely in no fit state for procreation. He’d been living as a Beta, for Light’s sake! Being forced to reveal his true nature for the purpose of getting pregnant with a cub he very likely didn’t even want was…was…barbaric! I suddenly had a great deal more sympathy for the Grand Magister and his fervent objections to the entire concept of a breeding program.

“We’re here for a reason.” Rommath’s words startled me from my thoughts. He raised his head to meet my gaze. “Despite what you must be thinking, I am not some delicate flower that needs careful handling.” My expression of doubt caused Rommath to growl in annoyance. He caught me off guard, pushing me onto my back and straddling my waist in one smooth movement. “You know what I am. You know what we’re supposed to do. I may as well get some enjoyment out of this absurd scheme you insisted on implementing.” Yep, Rommath had recovered from his previous panic. I gasped as he ground his buttocks against my half-hard cock. The potions were still in effect judging by how quickly my body responded to Rommath’s teasing. His own cock was fully erect, and I could feel the slick heat of his true reproductive organ sliding against the skin of my abdomen. In that moment, I wanted him more than I’d wanted anyone.

Rommath leaned down to aggressively kiss me, biting my lower lip when I didn’t respond fast enough for his liking. Omegas weren’t supposed to be dominating lovers, but this one was proving how false that stereotype was as he pinned my wrists above my head. I was more than willing to let him take control…for now. I moaned in pleasure as that clever mouth worked its way down my throat and latched onto a nipple. He nipped and sucked, then bit down hard. I cried out in surprise at the sudden pain, but made no move to stop him. Rommath seemed pleased, and proceeded to work his way further south ‘til he pressed his tongue against the head of my cock. I watched transfixed as the Grand Magister slowly licked my length from head to base. He nuzzled my inner thigh before leaning back and taking his own length in hand.

I watched transfixed as Rommath stroked himself. He appeared to enjoy watching me watch him masturbate. He came with a low hiss, sprinkling my torso with his seed. I had never been so aroused in my life as I was in that moment. I wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless; to make him beg for me to knot him. But that required a change in our positions, and I wasn’t yet ready to challenge him for control.

“You look so perfect lying there, covered in my seed,” Rommath practically purred. “You’re mine, you beautiful whore.” I shuddered as he raked his fingernails down my ribs. He no longer held my writs, but I kept my arms where he’d put them despite wanting touch him. He lied down beside me and began to fondle my balls. That clever tongue teased my ear while I moaned wantonly. A nip to my eartip pushed me beyond my ability to control myself. I rolled on top of Rommath with a lust-filled growl, pinning him beneath me. He yelped in surprise at our sudden change of positions, but his attempt to regain the upper hand was laughable. He protested for the sake of protesting, but in truth he enjoyed this turn of events.

“I’m going to thrust my hard cock balls-deep into that wet pussy of yours,” I whispered. Rommath’s breath hitched. His eyes were wide with lust. I slid one hand down his side, shifting my position as he spread his legs wide for me. My hand grasped his once-again hard cock firmly before continuing onwards. Behind his balls I felt the slick slit I was searching for. He was indeed very wet and ready for me. I fingered him for a moment as he whimpered submissively. “Please,” he whispered. “I…I need…” I smiled and leaned down for a kiss. Rommath channeled all his passion, all his carnal desire into that kiss. The intensity was such that I nearly forgot what I’d been about to do.  
I reluctantly broke away and aligned myself with his entrance. With a single forward thrust I impaled him, sinking my cock into that hot hole between his legs. He cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain that made me pause. “I’m no virgin, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he growled in annoyance at my hesitation, seemingly reading my mind. “Now get on with it!” I laughed and obeyed the Grand Magister’s order. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I set a fast pace, thrusting in and out with such force the sturdy golden oak frame of the bed began to creak. I channeled years of frustration and self-denial into fucking Rommath. We were beyond words; growling and moaning in shared pleasure. He raked his nails across my back, drawing blood and marking me as his. Our breathing became ragged as we neared peak ecstasy together. I was very close, as was he. A few more forceful thrusts pushed me over the edge. I sank my fangs into his neck as I came. He yowled in delight as I knotted him, filling him with my seed. I collapsed, exhausted, on top of him. Rommath’s contented purring was the last sound I heard before sleep claimed me.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

“How could you allow this to happen?! You were supposed to be monitoring them!”

The furious whispering pulled me from the best sleep I’d had in years. Why were there people in my bedchamber? As awareness reasserted itself I remembered that I was not in my own private rooms. No, I was in the Breeding Chamber of the C.U.B. Program’s main facility. The warm body clinging to my side was proof enough I wasn’t dreaming.

“What do we do now? If this goes public it will ruin us! The entire program depends on our maintaining a safe breeding environment.”

The voices were getting louder. My Omega stirred beside me. I opened my eye and watched him wake. Rommath’s beautiful green eyes met mine and he smiled drowsily. He began to stretch, but froze at the sound of unfamiliar voices.

“They’re waking up! What do we do? Anyone else and we could probably keep it hidden, but they-”

“Why are you disturbing us?” The five Healers froze as I rolled over to face them. I recognized the Healer who’d attended me the previous night, the older lady Healer who handled my registration exam, and the red-haired male Healer who’d done Rommath’s initial exam. The other two were strangers. I suspected that one must be the Healer who’d prepared Rommath for our coupling. All five glanced nervously at one another, seemingly deciding who would be the one to speak. My glare intensified and the matronly older Healer stepped forward.

“My most sincere apologies, Lord Lor’themar,” she began. “There was an oversight last night and the individual assigned to monitor your coupling failed to perform his duty. I’m afraid this has resulted in the most unfortunate predicament that you find yourself in now. If you will allow us to examine yourself and the Grand Magister, perhaps we can reverse the Claim before it’s too late.”

Reverse…? What was this Healer on about? I felt as though I should know, but a haze of anger was starting to cloud my mind. Behind me, Rommath’s heart rate skyrocketed and he pulled away with a whimper of distress. Whatever they wanted to do to us, these Healers were upsetting My Omega and I wouldn’t stand for it! I sat up with a growl, hissing and baring my fangs as I tensed for battle. No one was allowed to threaten Rommath.

With a yelp the five jumped back out of my immediate reach. They exchanged despairing looks as they turned to leave. Apparently the Healers knew something I didn’t. I watched them until the door shut firmly behind them, then turned my attention to Rommath. He’d burrowed under the heavy blankets. I had no desire to disturb him further, so I moved carefully as I joined him under the covers. He seemed surprised when my arms encircled him, but immediately relaxed into my embrace. I would worry about the Healers later. For now, I was content to cuddle with Rommath. My Omega began to purr as we once again gave in to sleep.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

My head hurt. My mouth was dry and tasted like something foul had died in it. My muscles ached. My back stung from multiple shallow lacerations. What in the name of the Sunwell had I done to myself last night? Surely I’d not been drinking excessively. I’d not indulged in such overindulgence since we’d disposed of the remains of our traitorous prince.  
A pained groan indicated that I was not alone. Forcing open my eye, I saw a silky tangle of black hair. Through the pounding in my skull I realized that there was someone sprawled across me using my chest as a pillow. Rommath. He was naked and lying on top of me. Rommath was naked, and I was naked, and he was on top of me. My brain struggled make sense of the situation.

“Please kill me,” a scratchy voice whispered. Apparently Rommath was feeling just as miserable as I was. He raised his head, but quickly looked away. The tips of his ears were turning pink as he rolled off me and slipped off the bed. The sudden pang of loss at the removal of his warm body from mine was unexpected. Suddenly, the previous night’s events came rushing back. Jumped from the bed and grabbed Rommath’s shoulder, spinning him to face me. He refused to meet my eye. I gently traced the Claim bite I’d left on his neck. “Rommath, I…” I was at a loss for words. I wanted to reassure him that this changed nothing with us, but that would be a transparent lie. Everything was different now. I’d lost control and Claimed him! I could feel our Bond now, like a warm hum within my chest. What had I done?

Rommath jerked out of my grasp as the heavy oak door swung open. We both scrambled to grab our respective red silk robes off the floor as a nervous Healer entered. It was the same older lady who’d done my registration exam. Behind her came two assistants; one bearing a tray of food, and the other holding a pile of clothing. The assistants silently placed their burdens upon a small table in the corner, then left. They closed the door behind them. The Healer motioned for us to seat ourselves at the table.

“First I must apologize to the two of you,” she said once we were all seated in the plush chairs. “I’m not sure you remember, so I’ll say it again. The individual assigned to monitor your coupling failed to prevent the Claiming. He has been dismissed from his position and will face punishment for allowing such a breach of policy to happen.” She paused and nudged the food tray towards Rommath. The Grand Magister eyed the selection of fruit and cheese with suspicion. I reached over and plucked an apple off the tray, taking a bite despite not feeling particularly hungry. Rommath cautiously took a small wedge of Dalaran Sharp and began to nibble the edges. The Healer poured two large glasses of cold water for us before continuing.  
“We were unable to reverse the Claim. I’m sure you’ve already noticed the Bond you now share.” I nodded sharply. Rommath flinched. “We attempted to counter the Bonding while you slept. Unfortunately, the spells used tend to leave one feeling ill. Food and water will aid in your recovery.” She was right. I was already feeling better after only a few bites of apple. Her next comment was addressed to Rommath. “We took the liberty of testing you,” she informed him with a sad smile. “The coupling was successful.”

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

Rommath looked miserable. I watched him from the corner of my eye as Halduron delivered his latest report of the happenings in the Ghostlands. The Grand Magister had dark circles under his eyes and an unhealthy pallor to his skin. He still couldn’t look me in the eye even though it had been weeks since that night. Aside from a handful of staff at the C.U.B. Program, no one knew what had transpired between us. I desperately wanted to talk to him; to comfort him and hold him reassuringly. But Rommath wasn’t having it. He’d been actively avoiding me since we’d departed the facility. I couldn’t blame him for being upset. I was angry at myself, as well.

“…so the Trolls won’t be bothering our scouts any time soon after that,” Halduron stated as he concluded his report. “The Farstriders have nothing further to report.” I nodded in acknowledgement. Halduron’s report was the final item on our agenda. Rommath didn’t even wait for me to officially end the meeting before he was out the door. Halduron raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Lor’themar, I know Rommath’s prickly at the best of times, but this is getting ridiculous.” Halduron gave me a considering look, no doubt taking in my own less than perfect appearance. “Please, Lor, tell me what happened. Why is Rommath afraid of you?” My head jerked back at Halduron’s query. Afraid? I knew Rommath was upset with me, and rightfully so, but afraid? Surely not. “He’s not afraid of me, Hal,” I answered wearily. My friend shook his in annoyance. “No, Lor,” he stated, “Rommath’s genuinely fearful of being near you. He flinches when most suddenly. His breathing speeds up when you get too close. He’s holding himself together admirably, but others are starting to notice. I NEED to know what happened between you, Lor. Rumors are beginning to circulate and they extremely alarming.”

It took a moment for me to realize what Halduron must be thinking; what these rumors must be saying. I was horrified that anyone would think me capable of assaulting someone in such a way. But, I reminded myself, wasn’t that essentially what had happened? Yes, we’d been under the influence of a multitude of potions, but ultimately I’d made my Claim with no regard to whether Rommath truly wanted it. Halduron was my closest friend and a trusted advisor. I took a shaky breath as I gathered my thoughts.

“It’s…that’s not…I,” my tongue struggled for form words as Halduron patiently waited. “There’s something you should know. I trust you will tell no one of what I tell you?” At Halduron’s nod, I forced myself to continue. “The night was I was summoned to the C.U.B. facility, I did something unforgivable.” Haldurons’ alarmed expression prompted me to get to the point quickly. “I was paired with Rommath. I Claimed him.” Had the topic not been so painfully serious, I’d have laughed at the gobsmacked expression on my friend’s face. I stared shamefully down at the table as Halduron digested my words.

“Rommath is an Omega. And you Claimed him. And now you’re Bonded. But he’s not taking it well, so everyone is starting to think you did something unspeakable to him. Have I missed anything?” I sighed and closed my eye, shaking my head. Halduron had summed up the situation fairly well. “Right, so ignoring the obvious issue of the C.U.B. Program failing to prevent a Claiming during one of their breeding sessions, we need to get you and Rommath sorted out before Silvermoon starts suffering the consequences.” I nodded in agreement, still staring at the table. Halduron considered the problem for several long moments. “My first idea is to lock the two of you in a small room with a bed and let nature take its course,” he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “But! That would possibly result in Rommath either setting you on fire, or having a heart attack from the stress.” I silently agreed. I had no desire repeat being burned alive, and I certainly didn’t want to cause further harm to my Omega. Especially considering…

“Wait,” Halduron suddenly said as if just now realizing something. “You Claimed Rommath, so did…is he…?” “Pregnant? Yes,” I answered without emotion. I was still trying to wrap my mind around that fact, myself. “Huh. Well…congratulations,” Halduron said awkwardly. Apparently he, too, would have to get used to the idea of Rommath carrying my cub. “We need to get this resolved quickly, then,” Halduron stated forcefully. “The stress can’t be good for the cub. Meet me tonight in my quarters for a late dinner. I’ll have a plan by then.” Halduron was striding out of the room before I fully comprehended what he’d said. I’d not considered that Rommath’s emotional state might negatively impact the cub. Halduron was right in wanting to resolve the problem as quickly as possible, but for the life of me I had no idea how he planned to accomplish it.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

It was well past dusk when I knocked on the door to Halduron’s private chambers. He had his own home outside Silvermoon, as we all did, but preferred to stay in the Spire when not out on patrol. I preferred my ancestral estate, but it was rare that I could get away from my duties in the city for more than a few days. Rommath…well, his cats lived in the Spire. That was proof enough of where he considered “home” to be. It probably helped that the guards and servants spoiled those felines with bits of meat and plenty of petting. Even when Rommath couldn’t get away in time to feed the cats, they’d get a hearty meal via the Spire’s other inhabitants.

The door swung open and Halduron practically dragged me inside, slamming the door closed before forcefully guiding me to his dining room. “Sit. Stay. Drink. Don’t talk,” he ordered tersely before heading back to the entry hall. I sat bewildered at the table, sipping a glass of Suntouched Special Reserve and pondering what on Azeroth my friend was up to. It wasn’t long before I heard another knock. I looked up to see Halduron pushing a furious Rommath into the dining room. My heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of my Omega. He truly was beautiful when angry; all fire and righteous indignation. Our eyes met and instantly the anger was replaced by alarm. Halduron herded Rommath into a chair at the opposite end of the table. “Now stay put, and don’t kill each other. I’ll be right back.”

Halduron wasn’t gone for more than a moment, but it felt like an eternity. I kept glancing at Rommath, who was making a point of not looking in my direction. Finally, Halduron returned and took his seat at the small table. Rommath was instantly transfixed by something in Halduron’s arms. I looked closely at the bundle of blue cloth and noticed a tiny pointed ear poking out. Was that…a cub? “Lor’themar, Rommath, meet Dorian.” Halduron pulled back the blanket to reveal the tiny golden-haired cub sleeping soundly in his arms. “His mother wishes to remain anonymous, else I’d have her here as well. She takes care of him mostly, but I help out as often as I can.” I remembered what Halduron had once told me about wanting a large family. It was obvious that he loved his son. I’d never seen that expression of pride and adoration on his face before.

“May I…?” At Halduron’s nod, I carefully reached over to stroke a tiny cheek with one finger. The cub gurgled sleepily and opened his green eyes. I scooted my chair closer to Halduron. This was the closest I’d been to such a young cub since my cousin’s wedding when I was still a Scout in the Farstriders. I’d forgotten how small they were. “Here. You should hold him,” said as he carefully placed his cub in my arms. “Say hello to your Uncle Lor, Dorian.” An odd sensation of warmth filled me as Halduron called me “uncle”. I cradled the cub in my arms, chuckling as a tiny hand tried to grab my beard.

“His mother is an Omega, you know,” Halduron mentioned all too casually. “I was surprised to be paired with her, but apparently she’d had some bad experiences with Alphas. I don’t know the details, but the scars on her body were clear enough. Just as well Betas can still sire cubs with Omega; she’d never have been able to tolerate being with an Alpha.” I suddenly realized what Halduron’s plan was. I wasn’t sure how I felt about being manipulated, but I decided that if it worked it was worth the blow to my ego. I subtly watched Rommath from the corner of my eye as Halduron continued speaking.  
“Dorian’s mother was afraid of me at first. Even with the potions, she was ready to run screaming from the Breeding Chamber. I didn’t know what to do. Part of me knew it was wrong to have sex with someone so upset, but those potions they give you are powerful things. I let her take the lead and tried to make myself as non-threatening as possible. She calmed down pretty quick after discovering I was a Beta. Turned out to be great fun for both of us once she allowed herself to enjoy it. We’ve become friends since. And now we’ve got Dorian. It’s a shame she doesn’t want anyone to know who she was paired with. I think you’d like her.”

I continued to discreetly observe Rommath as Halduron spoke about his cub’s mother and what he knew of her past, hobbies, and current life. He was speaking in a soothing tone of voice, more concerned with putting his listeners at ease than having an actual conversation. It was working. Rommath had slowly begun to relax. The Grand Magister’s attention was more focused on the cub in my arms. He wasn’t looking at me, but he also wasn’t avoiding looking at me. It was progress.

At some point Halduron produced a bottle of milk and several platters of roasted meats and vegetables. I got a lesson in bottle feeding, after which little Dorian was removed from my arms and put to bed in the other room. I was somewhat sad to see him leave, which surprised me. I hoped that Halduron would bring his cub to visit “Uncle Lor” on a regular basis now the initial introductions had been made.

“Ahem,” Rommath cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. “I would not have thought that Brightwing would be anything remotely like a good father.” I smiled. That was the most Rommath had said to me in weeks. Still, best to proceed with caution least I upset him again. “Halduron values family,” I replied. “He’s always been good with the young Farstrider hopefuls. More a big brother than a father, granted, but I’m not surprised he’s decided to stay involved with the cubs he sires.” Rommath silently picked at his food for a few moments. I debated bringing up the topic we both dreaded. As I opened my mouth to speak, Rommath met my gaze for the first time since the night I’d Claimed him. “I hated you, after,” he told me, voice barely louder than a whisper. “I hated myself for wanting you. I hated how I craved your company, yet couldn’t stand to be near you.” I was at a loss for what to say to that. I remained silent. “I was afraid of how being near you made me feel,” he continued in a trembling voice. “You’re so damn sympathetic! It was obvious you felt awful about what happened. I thought you regretted Claiming me because you didn’t want me.” Rommath held up a hand, silencing my objection. “I realized after the first week that I was wrong; that you did desire me on some level. But how much of that was this damn Bond, and how much was genuine emotion?”  
“Of course I want you,” I reassured him, horrified that he’d thought I’d ever reject him. “The only regret I have is that I failed to control myself and Claimed you without your permission. I never stopped to consider whether you wanted to Bond with me or not. I never wanted to hurt you, Rommath.” He looked down at his plate and began to push a piece of carrot into the jellied yams. I wanted nothing more than to rush to his side, but I was certain that would not end well for either of us. “Please, Rommath,” I pleaded. “Tell me what you want. What you truly want.” The silence stretched on, interrupted only by the sound of a single fork scrapping across a plate.  
“I…,” Rommath began to answer, but seemed to lose his nerve. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and forced himself to continue speaking. “I want you, Lor’themar. I want to be yours in every way possible. I am already your loyal servant, already your trusted advisor and friend. I want to be your Omega as well.” A single tear slowly rolled down Rommath’s cheek as he finished speaking. From how stiffly he held himself it was obvious he still didn’t believe I could possibly want him the same way he wanted me. I was out of my chair and kneeling by his side before I realized what I was doing. I took hold of his hand and squeezed reassuringly. “I Claimed you while under the influence of potions,” I began, meeting his gaze and hoping he’d believe me. “I refused to allow the program’s Healers to interfere for the formation of our Bond. I’ve thought of you was My Omega since the moment you allowed me to touch you so intimately.” I nuzzled Rommath’s hand as he began to tremble slightly. “Yes, the Healers made a mistake in not properly monitoring us, but I doubt they could have stopped me from Claiming you even if they’d done as they should. I have never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you that night, Rommath. I’ve valued you as an advisor, and I’ve loved you as a friend. I want to be your Alpha. I want you beside me as servant, advisor, friend, and mate, all.”

For a long moment I feared Rommath was going to flee. His eyes were wide and his entire body was trembling. As his respiration increased I attempted to move away and give him space. Instantly he launched himself out of his chair. I yelped in surprise as he tackled me to the floor and shoved his tongue down my throat. I realized that I’d been mistaken about the cause of his trembling. He wasn’t shaking with fear; he was shaking with barely-contained arousal. The bulge of his erection digging into my hip and the ferocity of his assault on my mouth was clearer than any words. Rommath was finally accepting our Bond.

A soft cough from the doorway was an unwelcome interruption. We both glared at Halduron, who was smiling and looking very smug indeed. “Any other time and I’d be more than happy to let you two fuck each other senseless while I watch,” he said with amusement. “But I’ve only just gotten my cub to sleep, and I’d rather he not be awakened by cries of passion from his uncles.” My ears turned pink at the tips as I realized what we’d been about to do on Halduron’s dining room floor. I shared a questioning look with Rommath. He quickly stood, dragging me up with him. A few muttered words and one portal later we were falling into his bed, desperately trying to rip each other’s clothing off.

“I’m going to ride you in every way possible,” Rommath threatened. I moaned as he sank his sharp fingernails into my hips. He liked to claw, and I was very much enjoying the sensation. Alphas weren’t supposed to like pain and Omegas weren’t supposed to be dominating, yet here we were. I watched curiously as Rommath pulled a strip of leather from a drawer in his bedside stand and tied it snuggly around the base of my cock and balls. I knew what it was for, though I’d never personally used it before. Rommath wanted to make sure I didn’t come before he’d had his fun with me. I wasn’t surprised when he pulled a set of sturdy leather cuffs and a gold chain out of the drawer. There had been hints of this in our first coupling. I willingly submitted to his binding my wrists and securing them above my head.  
I didn’t see what he pulled out of that drawer next, but I didn’t need to. The feeling of an oil-coated finger pressing into my anus elicited a gasp of surprise. Rommath said he was going to ride me, but I’d not expected this. I’d never been penetrated before and wasn’t sure how I felt about the idea. But Rommath wanted this, and I wanted him to enjoy himself. I decided to the feel of the fingers working me open wasn’t so bad and focused on enjoying the new experience. I was trembling with anticipation by the time Rommath forced a third finger inside me. “That’s a good little whore,” he purred from between my legs. “You want to know what it feels like to have my cock inside you, don’t you?” I whimpered and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He smirked triumphantly as he removed his fingers and settled into position, lifting my legs as he pressed the head of his cock against my entrance.  
I cried out as that cock thrust forwards and sank inside me. It hurt, but it also felt amazing as he began to slowly fuck me. I wondered why I’d never thought to try this before. I whimpered and moaned as Rommath adjusted his angle. He laughed as my facial expression as he hit the spot he’d been searching for with in me. He increased the speed once he’d found that special spot, riding my ass hard just as he’d promised. I felt the rhythm falter and realized Rommath was nearing his peak. A few more powerful thrusts and his sharp nails dug into my flesh as he achieved orgasm. I whined in protest as he slowed to a stop pulled out. I hadn’t been allowed to come! So cruel, this Omega of mine.

I watched in fascination as Rommath coated my painfully hard cock in slick oil. He was an Omega; surely that wasn’t necessary? I belated realized that, yes, actually, the oil was necessary as Rommath straddled my waist and pressed his ass against the head of my cock. He hadn’t bothered to prepare himself, so intent was he on having me inside him. He winced and grimaced, but was sporting a small smile by the time he’d worked my entire length inside himself. I was panting heavily and barely holding myself back from thrusting upwards. Rommath wanted to ride me; it was up to him to start moving first. Luckily he didn’t keep me waiting long. I marveled at the feel of his tight ass as he continuously impaled himself on my cock. He was hard again, and saying all sorts of filthy things to me under his breath. I was starting to like being his pretty little whore. He came without warning this time, his cock spurting his seed across my torso. I was once again denied my own orgasm.

“You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you,” Rommath said as he untied the leather strip that was preventing me from achieving climax. “I think it’s time for your reward. This time I’m going to ride you ‘til you knot me like the good little whore you are.” Finally! Rommath surprised me by leaning forward and undoing the wrist cuffs. Apparently he was going to allow me the freedom of touching him for round three, for which I was most grateful. Sharp nails raked across my chest as Rommath leaned down for a proper kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, sliding one hand down to squeeze his firm buttocks. He growled into my mouth and dug his fingernails into my flesh again. Light, how I loved that!  
My Omega leaned back and raised himself up over my cock. My lust intensified as I noticed how wet he was; the slick fluid was dripping down his inner thighs. I met his gaze as he prepared to take me inside him. This time, without potions clouding our minds, there was no doubt that we both wanted this. In one swift movement Rommath impaled himself on my achingly hard cock. He’d kept me wanting for so long that I was worried I’d not last more than a moment. My clever Omega was aware of this, however, and seemed more interested in getting me to knot him quickly than in prolonging the experience. He rode my cock fast and hard as I held tight to his hips. Rommath threw his head back and yowled like a feral lynx as my knot finally filled him. My vision blurred for a moment with the intensity of our shared orgasm. As the wave of pure ecstasy faded my Omega collapsed on top of me, exhausted. He was purring contentedly as he nuzzled my neck, eyes closed and lips smiling. My last thought before joining him in sleep was that I owed Halduron a bottle of his favorite wine.

*** *** *** + *** *** *** + *** *** ***

“I’m going to rip your fucking balls off,” Rommath screamed as another wave of pain hit. “Just…just wait ‘til I get out of here! I’ll make you a eunuch!” My Omega panted heavily as the contraction ended. He was truly terrifying, and alarmingly graphic in his threats. The Healer and Midwife were both giving me sympathetic glances as they worked to help my mate through the painful labor. I’d lost the feeling in my left hand ages ago as Rommath crushed my fingers with pain-fuelled strength. “One more push, sweetie,” the Midwife encouraged from her position between his legs. “Just one more push and you’ll be done.” One more contraction? That was good. Rommath had been in labor for nearly thirty hours already and I’d been growing increasingly worried. But very soon now our cub would be born, and he would be able to rest.

I considered how lucky I was that things had worked out so well for us. After the near disastrous events in the C.U.B. Program’s Breeding Chamber, we’d finally worked things out with some help from Halduron. The only problem after that had been whether to officially announce their new status, or keep it secret. I’d decided to let Rommath have final say since he risked losing the most. A lifetime of presenting himself as a Beta meant that going public with the fact he was actually an Omega was going to be a shock for everyone. There had been a real chance that those under his command would refuse to obey orders, especially the Alpha Magisters. Ultimately they’d decided that making their Bonding official was the best option. Rommath wasn’t going to be able to hide his pregnancy forever, and it was better to release the information on their terms rather than risk falling victim to Silvermoon’s vicious rumor mill. Halduron and Lady Liadrin (whom we’d told the day after Halduron’s little dinner party plot) had been in full support. There had been some grumbling, and certainly shock at learning the Grand Magister was a rare male Omega, but overall our people had been approving. Or perhaps they’d just been thrilled to have an excuse for a massive celebration.

The unmistakable cry of a cub broke me out of my thoughts. “It’s a girl,” announced the smiling Midwife as she cradled the newborn in a soft blanket. I couldn’t help the joyous laugh that escaped as I leaned down to kiss Rommath’s forehead. He was absolutely exhausted and fighting to stay awake as the Healer attended to him while the Midwife cleaned up our cub. It wasn’t long before the tiny dark-haired bundle was cradled in Rommath’s arms. Our daughter was healthy and absolutely perfect. Judging by the black hair, she’d likely take after her mother in looks. I climbed onto the bed carefully so as not to jostle my mate and cub. “What shall we call her” I quietly asked a very drowsy Rommath. He opened his eyes and gave me an unimpressed look, as if I should already know. “Leyaria,” he stated as he closed his eyes and promptly fell into a deep slumber. I gentle stroked the tiny head. “Leyaria,” I whispered. I curled protectively around my Omega and our cub, joining them in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me two nights to type up. That's damn fast for me (I write slower than molasses in an arctic winter). I apologize for any typos or errors; I didn't bother proofreading because it's currently after 3am and I want to get this posted before I change my mind and delete it. (I'm not usually an A/B/O fan. Or a forced breeding fan, for that matter. I feel kinda weird for having written this fic.)


End file.
